A Wyvern's Heart: Cadenas y látigos
by Athena Selas
Summary: [Radamanthys x Pandora] [R] Aunque Pandora sea malvada, es terriblemente buena para ello.


**Nota:** Tercera entrega de la colección "A Wyvern's Heart" para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Radamanthys durante el mes de octubre.

 **Adevertencia:** Alto contenido sexual entre un hombre y una mujer. Sadomasoquismo. Porno sin trama (PWP)

 **Dedicatoria:** Para cualquier fan de Radamanthys. No somos muchos pero sé que existimos ¡Espero que disfruten en esta historia tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola!

 **Agradecimientos:** A mi beta-reader MëRäk

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Boom,sorpresa! Desde hace años quería describir a esta pareja en el escenario que leerán a continuación. Me encanta este par y sobretodo la violenta relación de poder y sumisión entremezclado con una poderosa tensión sexual y pasional que mantienen tanto en la historia clásica como en Lost Canvas ¡Demasiado ardiente!

Mención obligada a las dos canciones que me sirvieron de inspiración absoluta e insustituible para lograr el siguiente relato: "S&M" de Rihanna y "Bück Dich" de Rammstein

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

 **III.**

 **Cadenas y látigos**

La sensación de asfixia activó sus mecanismos fisiológicos de pánico, pero a Radamanthys solo le era permitido apretar las sábanas bajos sus manos para mitigar el dolor provocado por la falta de oxígeno. A pesar de lo rojo de su rostro, las venas marcadas sobre sus sienes y, sobretodo, los espasmódicos movimientos que la boca del hombre gesticulaba atrapada junto con su nariz en la vulva de Pandora, no fue suficiente para conmover a su inmisericorde domina quien estaba sentada sobre el rostro del hombre, disfrutando gozosa la práctica de sexo oral que el rubio le estaba brindando completamente sometido mientras ella se limitaba a morderse los labios pintados de rojo conteniendo a como diera lugar cualquier gemido que reflejara un ápice de sumisión ante él.

La hermosa mujer de larga melena azabache llevaba las largas y torneadas piernas enfundadas en medias negras de liga de encaje, mientras que un fetichista corsé delineaba su ya de por sí apabullante figura curvilínea, acentuando su breve cintura y alzando sus frondosos pechos lechosos sobre el escote que apenas y escondía las grandes aureolas rosadas de aquellos rebosantes frutos femeninos. La prenda era sostenida firmemente por gruesas cintas negras atadas tras su breve espalda. Su sexo femenino de brillante color escarlata estaba al descubierto maravillosamente y a ella gustaba dejarse una fina capa triangular de vello púbico recortado estéticamente.

Los ojos violáceos de Pandora miraron con aprobación la imperturbable obediencia de Radmanthys quien parecía dispuesto a morir ahogado con la nariz y boca hundidas en la húmeda intimidad de la mujer antes de morderla o empujarla. Finalmente liberó al hombre y bajó de la cama con movimientos felinos.

El peso de la mujer era sostenido por tacones de aguja que utilizaba constantemente como objetos de tortura en el rubio. Prueba de ello eran los puntos rojos que adornaban los brazos y las piernas del cuerpo desnudo de Wyvern quien se estaba recuperando de la asfixia, sentado sobre la cama aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire con una expresión compungida.

La domina esbozó una expresión iracunda, se inclinó furiosa hacia el hombre y lo sujetó por el cabello con el puño cerrado, doblando el cuello de Radamanthys hacia atrás obligándolo a encararla.

"¿Quién te ha dado permiso de levantarte?" reprendió la mujer con una voz tan autoritaria que helaba la sangre; sin embargo, su amante le devolvió una feroz mirada y su poblada ceja se frunció en una expresión desafiante mientras el hombre aún recuperaba el aliento, agregándole un delicioso toque de vulnerabilidad a aquel episodio de rebeldía que no hizo más que excitar a Pandora quien sintió su lívido dispararse descontroladamente en cuestión de segundos y con el dorso de su mano abofeteó a Wyvern con tal fuerza que ella misma se hizo daño.

Pandora se enderezó y para el rubio el contemplar aquella gloriosa figura femenina de pie ataviada en tan eróticas prendas provocó que la erección volviera a despertársele, pues cuando Radamanthys tenía intimidad con su domina era sumamente cotidiano que la verga se le parara con la misma velocidad que el dolor y la humillación le provocaban a su falo desanimarse.

Ella notó el hecho enseguida y aunque sus deseos inmediatos fueran cabalgar aquella erección de invitante glande húmedo y rojo sabía que lo más importante era disciplinar a su objeto de placer; así que lo obligó a mirarla tomándolo por el mentón clavando sádicamente sus uñas en aquella piel.

"Es hora de tu castigo, perro rabioso"

* * *

Las esposas que inmovilizaban las manos de Radamanthys no eran de juguete o de fácil desprendimiento como aquellas que vendían en las tiendas para adultos. Eran reales, Pandora poseía la única llave y además se encargaba de ajustarlas al mínimo contra las grandes muñecas del hombre de casi dos metros de altura.

Ambos ya estaban fuera de la cama a un lado de la pared más cercana al lecho. Ahí, el rubio maniatado estaba posicionado mirando de frente al muro a escasos centímetros de su rostro a modo de vejación mientras la mujer lo contemplaba meditando la manera de disciplinarlo.

La domina encontró su arma correccional: un látigo de múltiples puntas. A pesar de estar fabricado con cuero suave, el golpear con la fuerza y precisión correcta podía ser terriblemente lacerante. Pandora era una experta en su manejo y Wyvern lo sabía, así que cuando sintió las puntas frías del instrumento pasearse desde sus hombros, descender por su espalda hasta juguetear con sus glúteos, el rubio olvidó cómo respirar.

"Saca el culo para mí" exigió Pandora agitando el látigo juguetonamente cual pompones contra los torneados glúteos de aquel hombre quien era treinta centímetros más alto que ella.

Wyvern se negó a la orden y permaneció quieto con la mandíbula tensa. La domina no toleró la insubordinación y descargó con dureza las puntas del látigo contra la blanca piel de Radamanthys, la cual enrojeció ante el primer movimiento del experto brazo de la mujer. Vino un segundo golpe y un tercero. Al cuarto la carne cedió al fin y al quinto ya había sangre derramándose lentamente a través de las heridas abiertas, obligando al hombre a soltar respingos de dolor.

Finalmente el rubio cedió y elevó el trasero inclinándose un poco recargando sus manos esposadas contra la pared. Pandora palpó complacida aquellas nalgas endurecidas por las rutinas de gimnasio que Wyvern llevaba a cabo sin falta desde adolescente. Sus dedos de largas uñas se metieron entre aquellas mejillas tentadoras. Las piernas del rubio temblaron ante esta acción y cuando ella introdujo dos dedos dentro de la tensa y caliente cavidad anal que ejerció resistencia, saboreó el enrojecimiento del rostro de su amante y los escalofríos que recorrieron la espalda de él. Ella volvió a morderse los labios para contener la terrible excitación que la invadió y humedeció su hambriento sexo femenino.

Movió sus dedos dentro de Radamanthys en parte para humillarlo y en parte para encontrar la acolchada zona del punto g de su amante para disfrutar el hacerlo gozar a través de la estimulación anal. Pandora juntó su cuerpo al del rubio y con su mano libre le tomó la verga y comenzó a masturbarlo con el objetivo de animarle nuevamente la erección. La pequeña mano de Pandora se desplazó de arriba hacia abajo por el caliente y venoso tronco con movimientos delicados, pero firmes. Cuando estaba cerca de la punta se ayudaba del pulgar para estimular el sensible glande con suavidad; mientras que cuando su mano estaba en la base ella se ayudaba de las uñas para juguetear con los aterciopelados testículos de él.

La mujer se dejó hundir por aquel erótico y sumamente placentero cuadro de ella metiéndole los dedos con manicura por el culo a aquel poderoso hombre que la volvía loca en el plano sexual y emocional mientras lo masturbaba y sentía como la erección crecía en su mano palpitante y caliente. La hermosa dama no pudo jugar más su papel de inflexible domina y comenzó a jadear, luego a soltar gemidos lascivos.

En un segundo sacó sus dedos del interior de Wyvern, le soltó la verga y tomó al hombre aún esposado del brazo para arrastrarlo inmediatamente a la cama. Lo tumbó de espaldas contra el colchón y ella saltó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Completamente sedienta por culminar el coito, se introdujo la hombría de Radamanthys con decisión y su interior lo recibió húmeda y ansiosamente.

Los dos reaccionaron emitiendo sendos gritos de gusto ante el inició de la penetración y ella comenzó a cabalgar a su amante a un ritmo vertiginoso, moviendo las caderas con experiencia para estimular su rincón más erógeno dentro de sus paredes vaginales, recargando sus pequeñas manos en el abdomen marcado del rubio tomándolo sádicamente por el vello que cubría la zona, mientras el sonido de sus carnes chocar y la cama rechinar por el vaivén sexual incentivaron su excitación.

Aquella era la posición preferida de la domina, no sólo por el control que ejercía sino porque además le regalaba el ángulo correcto y preciso para sucumbir frenéticamente al clímax del coito sin necesidad de atender su clítoris externamente, así que continuó saltando sobre el hombre disfrutando de las sensaciones bucólicas y adictivas que aquella delirante estimulación le provocaba. Wyvern solamente era el objeto de su placer y poco le importaba a ella si le hacía daño al hombre durante su cabalgata o si las esposas que lo ataban le eran incómodas o lacerantes.

Pandora entonces sintió a su sexo contraerse casi dolorosamente antecediendo el poderoso orgasmo. Apretó los muslos de súbito, arqueó la espalda y articuló una serie de gritos felinos mientras llegaba al desahogante y apabullante clímax.

Quiso sacarse enseguida a Radamanthys de dentro y cuando ella se puso de pie notó que su amante se había corrido dentro de ella en algún momento que ella pasó por alto, pues la verga de Radamanthys estaba cubierta por su propio semen además de los fluidos de la mujer.

Pandora, satisfecha, se tiró a la cama para descansar y recuperar el ritmo normal de sus signos vitales. Luego sacó la llave de las esposas de entre sus pechos atrapados por el corsé y finalmente liberó a Wyvern de las esposas.

Radamanthys cayó dormido demasiado rápido a su lado. La bella dama sonrió de lado y se pegó al cuerpo de Wyvern con el objetivo de abrazarlo y acariciarle por primera vez con ternura los pectorales poblados de vello dorado. Depositó un sutil beso sobre los labios entrabiertos del durmiente.

"Te amo, mi cachorro"

Fue el único beso de la noche.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Quiero aclarar que las prácticas vertidas en este fanfic fueron consensuadas por los dos amantes y, además, en todo momento cualquiera de los dos podía utilizar una palabra de emergencia previamente acordada para detener el acto.

Las prácticas BSDM son muy variadas y tienen muchos niveles de violencia. Pueden ser agradables si nosotros y nuestras parejas consentimos estos escenarios porque ambos los disfrutaremos y hemos tenido una charla adulta en igualdad de condiciones que fije reglas y límites inquebrantables. Les digo esto porque los quiero cuidar y siempre me siento con un deber social a la hora de publicar.

 **Colección** ** _"A Wyvern's Heart"_**  
 **I.** Flores y yeguas [Radamanthys x Valentine]  
 **II.** Peleas y besos [Radamanthys x Saga]  
 **III. Cadenas y látigos** [Radamanthys x Pandora]  
 **IV.** Apocalipsis y whisky [Radamanthys x Kanon]


End file.
